


Simply there for you

by ciraolo_person



Series: avengers and ocs [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Danger, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, No Smut, cap - Freeform, team work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciraolo_person/pseuds/ciraolo_person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and his new partner (Clint's secret love child) are sent away together on a brutal mission where she was almost faced with death. As she and cap get back their were more complications for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply there for you

**Author's Note:**

> May contain some profanities and some kissing... manly profanities.  
> their are mentions about the mission that are very graphic.

"Just be careful, trust your instinct and adapt to your situation ." She repeated to herself as she was stood in front of her full length mirror. Haven was the love child of agent Barton and a lovely Scottish lass by the name of Aileana. Haven was in the middle of French braiding her hair when Steve came in to her room.  
"We leave at 0200 from the helecarrier." His voice was steady not soft but not like his hard commanding tone either. She did nothing but nod as she quickly finished off her hair. Hopefully she'll live through this one. Unlike any other mission she went on this one wasn't a solo mission and it wasn't easy. Cap was waiting in the hall as Haven left the bathroom she joined behind Steve who was just wearing his boots and pants seeing as it felt like 100 degrees in the area they were in. Haven was wearing the standard shield uniform but she had it slightly modified to fit with her surroundings and even the temperature.  
"Your lucky to get to test out the next gen. suits" He said as they came to a stair case.  
"You've got no idea. Anyways where are we even going? I know that its not my typical mission and I guess it'll be somewhat new to you too?" He looked at her and jumped down the stair case looking up at the younger agent then just shrugged. He walked off down the hall way to a small room where all the suits were held, in the run down dump of a base.The rest of time spent their was in silence no talking just the sound of hearts beating and also the thick atmosphere filled with anxiety. 

 

They were punctual for the meeting, Fury was never disappointed with Haven for she somehow managed to be on time with every thing she is required. Fury dressed in all black was waiting and at ease knowing this was a good teem he felt it, he knew it. Once the priced agents came into the room he turned to look at them the stern expression clear that this was no time for a joke or smiling either. All friendly gestures were dropped at the sight of the man adorned in black clothing. They all sat in close proximity, words spoken in whispers at first for Haven was scared to say anything allowed. "You've asked for us sir?" she inquired softly.  
"You make it seem like your back in your first year of school again and in trouble for the first time, its a mission. Not a death sentence"  
"Sir, not to be sassy but some missions could be a death sentence"  
"Your father wouldn't allow it. Now, both of you are to go to the Himalayas their was some out of this world and Asgurds, inspect this and capture any and all beings. This, flash drive and computer holds some information also if you could find Dr. Housings he might still be alive their." Fury said with an ever so slight change in tone one that's rarely ever heard from the man. Haven nodded along with Cap.  
"Sir, is their anything else you need from us?"  
"No"


End file.
